Minions on break
by Lizardsareradical
Summary: While not performing fatalities on unlucky victims, Baraka, Sektor, Kano and Reptile hang out together, talking about random things or going on the occasional adventure. Spelling and grammar mistakes edited. Read and review.
1. Punching Bag

By God am I rusty at this whole fanfiction thing (probably leave again soon). But I did get the new MK game. AND IT'S AWESOME. So here's a little thing I came up with. Imagine all four characters in their MK 2011 costumes.

These shorts would contain Shao Khan's awesome, if not sorta punching bags for the heroes *CoughBarakaCough*. I don't really know how many I'll do but there's no storyline or anything, so it doesn't matter. But anyways, enjoy.

PS: Netherrealm Studios owns MK.

* * *

><p>Minions on Break<p>

Short 1: Punching bag

Being a minion of The Lord of Outrealm and Edenia Shao Khan really takes a toll on a person, physically and mentally. So in order to not go insane after every realm raid, freedom fighter, slaughter and insanely gory fatality, buddies (of sorts) Sektor, Kano, Reptile and Baraka decided that on breaks, they would hang around together to entertain themselves.

Today they were sitting down, playing poker. Kano told Sektor, Baraka and Reptile all of the rules. He didn't _dare _try to cheat them, knowing what they would to do to him.

"I bet'cha five hundred gold koins and me lucky butterfly knife." Kano said cockily in his thick, Australian accent while picking his teeth with a toothpick. He bet the knife to raise the ante since he had fifty less koins than the others.

"Hmmm? Quite a large ante you made Kano. You must be up to something. Logic tells me to fold." Sektor told Kano in his cybernetic, monotone manner as he folded.

"Hmmmmm? I say, I'll have to agree with Iron Man here." Reptile inquired in his surprisingly English accent.

"I just still still get over that limey accent of yours. I though you would have like hissed out all your S's in a Cobra Commander with strep throat kind of speech?" Kano said as he scratched the back of his head, left knee shaking.

"Poppycock! You really expected such a speech pattern just because I'm a Saurian? Racist buffoon!" Reptile vociferated to Kano with a stern look.

The three then looked at Baraka, who was taking a while to think of his move. He was looking at his hand puzzled.

"In need of assistance sir?" Sektor said as if he was an answering machine. He was surprised that the Tarkatan wasn't eating the cards.

"How good's this hand again? Sorry Kano but this game game is hard!" Baraka told the group as he showed his hand with a quizzical look. It consisted of a three kings and two twos. Kano's toothpick fell out of his mouth as his jaw dropped.

"So is it good or is it bad?" Baraka repeated his question still confused.

"I suggest you place the cards down good sir." Reptile suggested to Baraka as he noticed Kano's fear.

Baraka placed five hundred and fifty gold koins on the table and put his hand down, still not too sure about about himself.

"Ah Dammit mate!" Kano said as he revealed his hand. Junk.

Baraka began to grin a joyful (yet still ugly looking) grin as he took all the money from the table. Baraka then slyly gestured for the butterfly knife and Kano reluctantly gave it to him.

"Sweet I see my reflection on it! This is gonna make the best toothpick _ever_." Baraka exclaimed with joy as he looked at his reward for serving Kano at his own game. He then began dancing the Charleston.

"Can't believe it mate! Ya just got revived an hour ago and you're dancing like a twelve year old Cyrax with a vagina." Kano said to Baraka trying to sound tough, but Sektor and Reptile could hear the wimpering sounds.

_He just lost is bloody knife to a bald, mutilated, elven wolverine. Boo hoo._ Reptile thought to himself rolling his eyes.

Baraka stopped dancing and looked at Kano funny. Not the "I'm going to kill you and eat your parents!" look, but the "Say what?" look.

"What Kano is referring to is that you were ripped in half by Sonya's legs at yesterday's tournament. Shao Khan had you revived." Sektor said as he reshuffled his cards and drew a new hand for another round of poker.

"Well...that's...actually very nice of him. Gotta thank him I guess." Baraka said almost flattered that the emperor spent his time reviving him, a very strenous process as he reshuffled his deck too. He then began attempting to stab passing flies with his new butterfly knife ala "Karate kid" style.

"Heard him say that he thought it was funny." Reptile told the other three chuckling in a strange, British sounding hissing sound.

"It was the first five seconds of the first round of the first fight too" Sektor explained to Baraka. He then started a repetitive, monotonous laugh.

"Face it Barry Boy! You're the punching bag to Mortal Kombat! Every one of the Heroes beat ya up at least once!" Kano hollered as he burst out laughing.

Baraka got a little teary eyed, still trying to stab a fly. He was the general of the Tarkatan hordes, a rather respected position. He might have been beaten the living crap out of a lot, but so did they, what made him so special? All of a sudden, his happy pills began to wear off. How dare they make fun of the great Tartakan general and one of Shao Khan's most trusted advisors. How hypocritcal his "buddies" were. He began to feel upset.

"I am not a punching bag. I AM NOT A PUNCHING BAG!" Baraka wimpered to the other three. He then put his head down on the table and began crying like a six year old.

Kano, Sektor and Reptile stopped laughing at once. They were shocked for three reasons. It was 1) He didn't take out his blades to gouge them already 2) They never saw a Tarkatan cry before, they had no idea what to do and 3)They realized that they died all the time.

"Ummmmmmm...Sorry chap. I just realized that Shinnok crushed my body with giant a skeleton hand last week." Reptile apologized to Baraka fearing a possible outburst.

"I was killed a month ago when Darrius ripped off my arms and beat me with them." Kano admitted teary eyed. Sektor tried not to mock the Black Dragon of getting killed by a "less important" character. But then he realized his sudden death.

"I was killed by Hsu Hao's chest laser during last Thanksgiving break.' Sektor said with no emotion, though he dropped his head in shame.

All of a sudden, all of his allies were laughing at him. Even Baraka suddenly forgot he was sad and was laughing on the floor. At times like this, Sektor was glad about losing his self esteem programming. Lucky for Sektor, the end of break bell rang and all four of them got up and began to leave. While Kano got up though, Baraka threw his new knife in between the Black Dragon's hands. Kano looked up annoyed.

"Here's your knife back. Not a very good toothpick." Baraka casually told/warned Kano. Kano can see blood going down the Tartakan's teeth. Baraka saw the blood and shrugged, catching up with Sektor and Reptile.

When Kano picked up the knife though, he saw that it stabbed a fly straight in the middle.

"Lucky bastard." Kano muttered jealously as he followed the rest of the group. He had yet to do that "Karate Kid" stunt.

* * *

><p>AN: I know most, if not all these guys are OOC. That's almost the point of it. By the way: BARAKA RULEZ!


	2. Dealing with Girls

Short 2: Dealing with girls

After a grueling several hours of training under Shao Khan's "110 hours of training a week" rule, Sektor, Reptile, Baraka and Kano went to the local bar. They all got a drink except Sektor, who couldn't physically drink anymore due to being a cyborg. They all sat around a table while a gorgeous barmaid walked by their table. Kano took a good look while the others hardly noticed.

"I'd hit that." Kano said to the other three in a perverted manner. The other three looked a little confused with what he said.

"Good sir! I say! Why would you beat up an innocent woman?" Reptile asked Kano, putting down his cup of tea, crossing his arms and scolding at him.

"Yeah not cool." Baraka passively uttered while chugging down his apple juice. He then wiped his face giving a "greatest...drink...ever!" look.

"C'mon mates! Ya seriously don't know what I mean?" Kano exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air, waiting for a reply.

The other three thought for a minute then answered.

"I'm afraid not."

"Uh-Uh."

"Negative."

Kano stretched back on his seat, thinking of how to put this as lightly as possible. He then made a hole with his left hand and then placed his right thumb in and out of the hole.

The three stared at Kano for a moment. Sektors and Reptiles seemed to understand, but Baraka raised his hand.

"So you want to perform magic tricks for her? Cause if you do, that's not how you do the disappearing thumb trick." Baraka said to Kano in an confused manner. He then began to perform the thumb disappearing act, though flawed and everyone can see his thumb.

Kano by now was quite frustrated that a person (or creature-give or take opinion) could be so oblivius to such an obvious innuendo. Finally he was going to be blunt and frank about it.

"SEX! THAT'S WHAT I MEANT!" Kano shouted to Baraka in frustration. He then breathed in and breathed out, trying to relax.

"But anyways. Any of you guys been with anybody?" Kano said to his three "buddies".

"Number of mating partners: 0." Sektor admitted with his head down.

"I can't really chap. No Saurian females." Reptile frowned to Kano. He then took a sip of tea.

"But what about Khameleon? Keeps talking about sex in the letters written to you." Kano pointed out to Reptile.

"You guys know I'm not gay. Wait? How the bloody ell do you know about Chameleon's letters. I tossed em out weeks ago!" Reptile retorted to Kano.

"Oh yeah that was me! You threw away a half eaten sandwich, I got it and stumbled on the letter." Baraka told Reptile in an innocent manner, not knowing what he did wrong.

Reptile stood up, hissing at Kano and Baraka. He then realized where he was. He then did the same breathing trick as Kano to cool down. He then sat down.

"But anyways Kano. Is it true that in Earthrealm, it's tradition to for the male to give money to the female before coitus?" Reptile slyly asked the Black Dragon. Reptile then put on a monocle and took out a notebook titled "Earthrealm Human Behavior".

Kano began sweating. He began tripping on his words to make an excuse.

"Well...Uh...I...Uhhhh...OF COURSE!...Duh! Everybody knows that. Right you two?"

Sektor and Baraka had no idea what Kano was talking about, they were too busy thumb wrestling. Reptile just chuckled at Kano.

"What's the matter? Can't get a girlfriend." The Saurian taunted Kano sticking out his long tongue.

Kano then blurted infuriated "Hey! C'mon you criticize my reputation with hookers? Have you seen this realm? Have you seen Mileena?"

Those word triggered something in Baraka's mutant mind while he lost his thumb wrestle to the red cyborg. Baraka then turned to Kano, grabbed him by the shoulders, brought him face to face, then stared into his eye and his soul. Fury was upon the human.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT AN ANGEL AMONG US YOU SICK BASTARD! SHE IS A GIFT AMONG MORTALS! IF YOU DARE DISRESPECT THE ONE I AM SAVING MYSELF FOR AGAIN, THEN HELL WILL SEE YOU SOON!" Baraka screamed at Kano's face in fury. Kano was shaking in his boots.

"You really have that strong of feelings chap?" Reptile asked Baraka shocked that a Tarkatan can love. He didn't know that such a savage race can feel that way.

"Yep!" Baraka smiled to Reptile as he let go of Kano, forgetting his death threat to him.

"Love is for the weak." Sektor piped in. Baraka snarled at him as he revealed half his arm blades.

"But anyways. Have you done anything about your crush." Reptile asked Baraka curiously.

"Not yet but I'm working on it pal." Baraka chuckled as he put his blades back, petting Sektor on the head.

"Well then. I triple dog dare ya to ask her out then mate." Kano said to Baraka when he finally got the guts to speak.

"Well maybe I will. But anyways. It's training time. Again. See ya guys." Baraka said with confidence as he paid for his apple juice and left.

"Sektor out." Sektor said as he went out of the bar.

"More training? Aw crap! See ya Scaly!" Kano complained as he left.

Reptile was the last one at the table. He was finishing off his analysis on human mating habits for the day.

It said...

_Whatever Kano says about human mating habits is B.S._

Reptile then walked out of the bar. The postman then came up to Reptile.

"Letter for you Master Reptile." The postman told Reptile.

"Who's it from?" Reptile asked not really caring.

"From someone named Khameleon." The postman said to the Saurian.

Reptile then grabbed the letter from the postman and ripped it to pieces.

"Bloody hell Chameleon. Quit hitting on me!" Reptile shouted to the sky in frustration. He then stormed off to the training dojo.

A minute after Reptile left, Chameleon came out of his camouflage.

"What'd I do?" Chameleon asked the postman confused. The postman just shrugged.


	3. Happy Pills

Chapter 3: Happy Pills

Sektor, Kano and Reptile were at the break lounge playing the most intense game ever. Jenga. Kano was just pulling out the a piece around the bottom of the tower, but he fumbled the piece and the tower fell. Sektor and Reptile sacastically began clapping at the human's "achievement".

"Croiky, I blow at this game." Kano said to himself as he put his hand on his face in shame and frustration.

"It would have been more logical if you went for the ones that were higher up." Sektor commented in a matter-of-factly manner. Kano pretended to ignore to comment.

"I wonder where Baraka is. He loves Jenga." Reptile wondered to his two allies.

Just then, Baraka came into the room. He was walking with pride and whistling a happy go lucky tune. The other three were wondering what got into him. Baraka then sat down in an empty seat.

"I say Baraka. You're in quite a jolly good mood. Did you master a new fatality?" Reptile asked his Tarkatan friend.

"C'mon Rep! Not everything's about killin." Kano told Reptile in a stern manner.

"Indeed. Nonstop killing can lead to schitzophrenia, sleep deprivation, terminal deppression..." Sektor rambled on until Kano made a "zip it" gesture to Sektor.

"But anyways. Why the blissful mood? Did you go out with Mileena? Did you also do "magic tricks" with her? Huh, huh?" Kano questioned Baraka in a suggestive manner while elbowing the mutant's arm.

"Well actually, my Joltik just evolved into a Galvantula. It rocks!" Baraka told the group showing his Blue D.S Lite.

Kano and Reptile were oblivious to the Earthrealm Pokemon phonomena. Kano due to not caring and Reptile due to being from a different dimension. Sektor totally got what he was talking about though and took out a Red D.S Lite.

"No kidding! I just got a Krookodile! And **boy**, does it kick_ ass_." Sektor exclaimed to Baraka in a strange, child like moment of joy.

"But on topic Barry, did you go out with her?" Kano once again asked Baraka about Mileena. Baraka grinned even more.

"Why yes I did. And guess what? She said...YES! I had reservations for that fancy restraunt by the bay, so we went there. She told be about her life, I told her about mine. We then took a long walk on the beach. We then found and beat up that poser of me Karbarac. By the Elder Gods it was great!" Baraka told his friends as he reminisced his night with the love of his life, staringly lovingly into space.

"But ya see some "magic tricks" last night?" Kano asked Baraka once again quite suggestively. Baraka just got happier and happier.

"Why yes we did buddy! It was great! Mindfreak kicks ass! Me and my princess were so glad Shao Khan had him kidnapped and sent to Outworld." Baraka said as he continued to reminisce his night, completely ignoring Kano's innuendo.

"That's so beautiful!" Reptile commented with a tear in his eye.

"Why can't life always be like that?" Sektor added in with some oil leaking from his artificial eyes.

"Yeah, yeah! That's cute and all. But did you two have sex afterword?" Kano said in a harshly blunt manner. Baraka still smiled.

"Nope. Why would we make love the first date? That just shows that I'm serious about this. If it weren't for my happy pills, I'd kick your ass right now." Baraka told Kano still in a good mood.

The three were confused.

"Baraka ol chap? Since when did you take medication?" Reptile questioned the Tarkatan wondering.

"Since I killed Quan Chi for calling me worthless." Baraka told his Saurian friend in a gleeful manner.

"But Quan Chi's an asshole. Why would he change you?" Kano questioned insightfully.

"It wasn't really Quan Chi. It was mostly about the thought that my nasty temper made me worthless to friends and family, and to my one and only." Baraka admitted to his allies while showing his box of happy pills. Sektor then piped in.

"So I told him that I knew a great therapist and I introduced him to Dr. Hachiman." Sektor told Reptile and Kano.

"Sounds like quite a swell fellow. Say, Chameleon is still hitting on me and it's really pissin me off. Can ya help?" Reptile asked Baraka, looking at the medication.

"Yeah mate! Word has it that that wanker Sonya ransacked one of my arms factories. Can you give me a pill?" Kano also asked Baraka.

"Sorry guys. You have to be subscribed." Baraka told the two blunty. He and Sektor then looked away from the table as if looking at someone.

Reptile and Kano took this strange oppurtunity to take a pill each. They then swallowed the pills quickly.

Baraka and Sektor then started talking to nobody for some reason.

* * *

><p>Baraka: If you call 978-NEW LIFE now, you get your first pack of Happy Pills free with suscription.<p>

Sektor: Side effects include dizziness, sweating, joint pain, diarrhea, nausea and erectile disfuction. Ask your doctor about Happy Pills to see if it's right for you.

Baraka: And don't take Happy Pills if you are not Tarkatan. For all the side effects will always occur.

Sektor and Baraka: Order today!

* * *

><p>Baraka and Sektor then turned back to Kano and Reptile, whose jaws were on the table after hearing all of the side effects.<p>

"Baraka, Sektor. Me and Reptile here have a long day ahead of us. So we're just gonna go." Kano told the two others trying to look fine.

"Yeah chaps. And since the exit is so crowded, we'll use the bathroom window." Reptile said trying to hold in his inner pain.

Before Sektor and Baraka can say anything, Kano and Reptile rushed to the bathroom.

"Whad'ya think their problem was?" Chameleon asked the Cybrog and Tarkatan coming out of camouflage with a camera in his hand.

"Dunno. Anyways how'd the video look?" Baraka asked the (possibly) Saurian.

"Along with you sniffing roses and looking into the horizon and Sektor riding a bike and playing the violin, we got a nice commercial!" Chameleon said to his co-workers with a positive attitude.

"Perfect. Hachiman will be proud. Get it to him Chameleon." Sektor said in his once again monotone manner.

Chameleon nodded and ran off.

"Swell guy. If only we saw him more." Baraka commented to Sektor.

"Indeed." Sektor said once again monotonously.

After a while of just sitting with Sektor, Baraka came up with an idea.

"Hey Sektor I challenge you to..."

The rest of the men and women warrior in the lounge looked and them intrested, ready to watch a fight.

"...A Pokemon Battle!" Baraka challenged Sektor pointing at him.

The crowd groaned in dissapointment and went on with their lives.

"You're on!" Sektor replied to Baraka.

The two then took out their DS's and began duking it out with their Pokemon.

But meanwhile, in the bathroom, Reptile and Kano were taking massive diarrhea dumps due to the Happy Pills. But strangely that Happy Pill made them feel happy.

"This is the best crap I've ever had mate." Kano told Reptile as he used the last of his toilet paper.

"Mine to. Mine to." Reptile agreed with his "chap" as he farted out a massive doodie.

They continued this for hours.


	4. The wrath of Zebron part 1

Chapter Four: The wrath of Zebron part 1

After another monotonous day of training, Kano, Sektor and Reptile were at the lounge playing monopoly. Reptile rolled the a total of nine and his car landed on park place. There was a hotel owned by Sektor there.

"Payment." Sektor told Reptile monotonously opening his hand for the fake money.

"Blast it Sektor. I'm broke." Reptile told his robot ally as he gave him the last of his monopoly money and properties. Sektor chuckled then looked directly at Kano.

"You shall be the next one to fall to the Great Tekunin empire of Park Place." Sektor said as he pointed at Kano.

Kano rolled his dice and moved his car seven spaces towards the final stretch of the board. He landed on chance. He picked up the card and it said "Go to Park Place". Sektor laugh maliciously as the Black Dragon was forced to place his iron onto park place. Kano then gave the still laughing cyborg the rest of his money and properties.

"I am the monopoly champion!" Sektor gloated as he lifted his dog piece in victory.

"Ya know Sektor? I've just realized. Sometimes you're really monotone and sometimes you show emotions like right now. It's not a problem it's just kinda wierd." Kano commeted to Sektor after insightfully checking Sektor's current mood.

Sektor just looked at his two "buddies" and thought about Kano's comment for a minute. He then just shrugged and was about to take out scrabble but Baraka came running into the lounge. The tarkatan was holding something behind his back.

"Guys! I've got good new and bad news! What do you guys want to hear first?" Baraka told the other three panting and obviously scared.

"Bad news first good fellow." Reptile answered to Baraka wondering what he had to say was stupid or a legitimate threat. He was leaning towards the former.

Baraka took a deep breath. He showed what was behind his back. It was a little yellow cyborg baby. It was clapping and laughing.

"Cyrax?" Sektor said reconizing the baby cyborg. Sektor wondered who would do this. He got closer to the infant poking to see if this was real. The newborn grabbed his index finger and cooed. Sektor noticed and stood there not knowing what to do.

"Who in the hell would do such a thing Baraka old chap?" Reptile asked the Tarkatan. The others could see Baraka eyes widen with fear.

"Zebron." Baraka whispered terrified of the name.

Kano couldn't help but snicker a bit, Reptile rolled his eyes, Sektor piped up confused.

"You mean Equus grevyi?"

Baraka nodded his head.

Kano finally burst out laughing.

"So you and Cyrax got beat by a zebra guy? THAT is a new low!" Kano hollered as he fell on the floor.

"But this guy IS dangerous! He turned Cyrax into a baby for crying out loud!" Baraka claimed as he strenched his arms to bring the baby closer to them. Baby Cyrax lifted his arms into the air and giggled.

"Well if a cyber poop maker and a Zebra man is the bad news, then what's the good news?" Reptile asked curious. The bad news wasn't that bad to him. A stupid zebraman. About as threatning as Captain Gazelle or Deerdude.

Baraka's expression changed from a frown to a smile.

"Isn't the baby kinda cute? Other than it being a robot and all." Baraka said as he cradled the infant. Cyrax laughed and a round object came out of his chest and onto the floor.

"Awwwwww! The baby went poopy!" Baraka commented in a sickly, motherly voice.

The round object started to beep quicker and quicker. Sektor hastily picked up the bomb and threw it right out the window. It exploded just outside. Baraka looked at the explosion area then to Cyrax.

"You're poopy goes boom?" Baraka asked the baby. Cyrax just stared at Baraka.

"No Baraka. Our "poopie" does not go "boom". That was a bomb. We cyborgs don't go "poopie"." Sektor told Baraka in an almost condescending manner.

"T.M.I Sektor. T.M.I." Kano said to Sektor disgusted.

He then noticed some black feathers from out of the window. Kano walked closer to the window and saw the corpse of a black was holding a scroll in its claws. Kano grabbed the scroll.

"Guys! We just killed a herald owl! And it had a message!" Kano told the group. He was happy for killing _something_ today, but concerned on what the letter had to say.

"Well just read the letter. Maybe it's from "Zebron"." Reptile said chuckling. He still didn't get over the fact that a Zebra man was perceived as such a threat.

Kano unrolled the scrolled and began to read the contents of the scroll out loud.

_"To the Servants of Shao Khan,_

_I, the great magician prince Zebron am enraged that I have been forgotten by Shao Khan._

_Which is quite a problem since he slaughtered my people to take over the realm of Zebronia._

_But since Saho Khan is much to strong for me, you servants/slaves shall make due instead._

_To torture you even more I have kidnapped the warriors Mileena and Khemeloin. That should piss you off._

_Me, Tiamat, Hachiman, Belokk and some sort of Undead General shall be remembered. Fear us all.__"_

The four were obviously shocked about the current situation they were in. The baby Cyrax was completely oblivious of the situation though. He just got out of Baraka's arms and started crawling onto the table playing with the monopoly car.

"So this Zebron chap is a threat then." Reptile thought to himself out loud as he put his hand under his chin thinking of how to get out of this problem.

"Aw man! That douche took my girlfriend! I had tickets to the Ninjaball game tomorrow too!" Baraka lamented stamping his foot on the ground. Before he got really angry though, the baby crawled over to Baraka and hugged him. This calmed Baraka down as he picked up the child again.

"But seriously, this Zebron has the chance to ruin our lives. We have to do something about it." Baraka said in a much calmer manner cradling Cyrax.

"I'll get ready." Sektor said going back to his monotone manner.

"Finally mates, we get to kick some ass again!" Kano laughed as he cracked his knuckles.

"We'll meet outside in one hour. Got it?" Reptile told the rest of the group.

So they all went of, with Sektor getting the baby Cyrax (due to them both being cyborgs). Kano got lots of guns, Sektor resupplied his weaponry and Reptile read a book wearing a monocle by a fireplace drinking tea

When the group met outside, Reptile, Kano and Sektor were surprised at what Baraka brought. The Barakamobile.

"Since when do have that?" Kano asked stunned that the Tarkatan had a such a sweet ride.

"Remember that Motor Kombat competition? Well I was in that and kept the car. Didn't you guys see it? I invited all of you to watch that day." Baraka told Kano with pride as he rubbed the outside of his vehicle.

Sektor, Kano and Reptile got into the car. Sektor put Cyrax into a baby seat and they went of to find Zebron's lair.

"You know. Why do I have have to be the one to save Chameleon? I mean it's not that I like him or anything." Reptile told the rest of the group distainfully. If he was going to risk his life, it had better be worth it.

"You realize it's _Khameleon_ not Chameleon right? They're two different people." Sektor told Reptile as if it was stupid not to know.

"Yeah Rep, Khameleon a girl mate!" Kano said to Reptile adding insult to injury. All those letters gone to waste.

Reptile began to smile. This trip might be worth it after all.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait. Just decided to make a mini story out of this. And I was busy this summer.<p> 


	5. The wrath of Zebron part 2

Chapter 5: The wrath of Zebron part 2

Reptile, Sektor, Baraka, Kano along with a baby Cyrax were in the "Barakamobile". They were in the middle of the Living Forest, trying in vain to find Zebron's hideout. They were searching for hours.

The group were pretty bored by now. Baraka was driving the vehicle through the pathway. Kano was polishing the weapons (and occasionally using them against the trees) while Reptile was using binoculars to find the base in the back seats. Sektor was navigating with his map app in the passenger's seat. During this, the infantile Cyrax was playing with a rattle in between Kano and Reptile in a babyseat. Baraka turned on the car radio to entertain himself. It began playing Reptile's favorite song "Reptile".

"I say, I do enjoy this song. Baraka, be a champ and turn it up for me will you?" Reptile said while snapping his fingers to the techno beat.

Baraka eagerly turned up the music. The whole group, even Cyrax, were bobbing their head to the music. Eventually, it played "Baraka" and "Kano". Sektor then realized something.

"Wait a minute. I don't have a theme song?" Sektor asked the rest of the group confused.

"Guess not metal man. Sorry." Kano told Sektor in a rather passive manner, as if he didn't care (which he didn't).

"One day, I will make my own theme. And I promise, all shall dance to it." Sektor proclaimed to everyone in the car. The baby Cyrax just turned to him confused.

Reptile was looking into his binoculars and noticed something coming up to them fast. The sight eventually turned out to be a goat headed demon, a humanoid dragon, a some guy with a basket for a mask gaining on them in their own cars.

"Looks like we got some blokes chaps." Reptile warned his "buddies". He then took a look at the draconic monster again. "I think the dragon's female."

Baraka took a look at his rearview mirrors of his "Barakamobile" and saw the basket mask guy gaining on him, ready to hit him with a quarterstaff. Baraka slowed down until he was right next to his foe. He then rammed him off the road.

"Dr. Hachiman?" Baraka said as he reconized his therapist who he just rammed into a monstrous tree. The tree grabbed the whole car and ate it along with Hachiman.

Kano was shooting at the dragon woman. He shot her many times in the chest, but the scales were too durable.

"My bullets aren't working on this dragon chick!" Kano shouted to the others frustrated. He then realized that he was out of ammo.

"Who are you calling chick curr? The name's Tiamat!" The dragon said as she shot a fireball from her mouth. Baraka just dodged the fireball by moving to the left. Cyrax was clapping and giggling. Baraka put his foot on the pedal harder to further the distance between him and the assailants.

"We have them on the ropes Tiamat! Shall I move in for the kill?" The goat beast snickered to Tiamat with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Give them Hell Baphomet!" Tiamat ordered the goat demon while letting out a howl of laughter.

Baphomet pressed a button on his car and two drills shaped like goat horns came out of the front of the vechicle. He then stomped on his pedal to accelerate even faster. Reptile noticed this and spat acid into Baphomet's eyes, blinding him. The Goat beast then began to lose control and move to the left of the "Barakamobile".

"Baraka! Your blades!" Reptile alerted Baraka as Baphomet began to pass the car.

So as the demon drove next to him, Baraka used his Tarkatan blades to decapitate his opponent, the goat head falling into the backseat. Baphomet's body then felt for his head, but realized that nothing's there. The body then collasped with his foot on the pedal, crashing into a tree, making a huge explosion, that Baraka just avoided. Baphomet's lower jaw then went flying into the air, landing on baby Cyrax's head. The robo-baby felt the goatee curiously and then treated the body part as a hat with a chuckle.

"I think we lost her." Sektor said in a sigh of relief. He thought Tiamat got caught in the explosion.

"Don't keep you're hopes up boys!" Said a voice coming from the flames of the wrecked car. It was Tiamat completely unscathed.

The four looked back at the dragonoid and screamed in horror. Sektor tried shooting missles at her, but she dodged every one of them. Reptile tried his forceball attack, but those also missed.

"Holy crap! Nothing's working!" Kano screamed in absolute fear. He had a dreaded feeling that this was the end, getting caught in a car explosion and then eaten by a tree.

"Nice knowing you guys." Baraka said solemnly to the point of tears. The rest could hear him emit a small whimper, as if trying not to cry. They knew they had a lot to lose if they didn't win.

Sektor sighed in despair until he came up with an plan.

"Don't fret now guys! I've got a plan! But can you pass Cyrax to me?" Sektor exclaimed to the others in triumph.

Reptile took Cyrax out of his baby seat and passed him to Sektor. The Cyborg then opened up the baby's chest, making the baby feel ticklish. He then grabbed one of Cyrax's bombs and threw it at Tiamat. Tiamat was just about to spit out a fireball when the bomb went down her throat, making her choke. As the beeping grew faster and faster, all she could mutter was "Oh SH-" before her head blew up. The entire group cheered.

Baraka stopped the "Barakamobile" and Reptile walked to the dragon woman's body. He searched the vechicle and found a map. After closer inspection, he found out that it was the map to Zebron's lair.

"Chaps! I found the location to Zebron's lair!" Reptile told his allies in joy as he got back into the car. He gave the map to Sektor and Sektor uploaded it onto his built in GPS.

So Sektor pointed north and Baraka turned on his themesong (is main driving music) and drove at full speed to Zebron's hideout.

* * *

><p>So just to say, Hachiman, Baphomet, Tiamat etc. are not my OC's. They are merely characters that had a chance to be in a MK game but never made it in the final cut.<p>

The songs they play on the radio are the songs on the Mortal Kombat 2011 official CD.


	6. The wrath of Zebron part 3

Chapter six: The wrath of Zebron part 3

After two hours of driving, Baraka, Reptile, Kano and Sektor finally saw the base. It wasn't very subtle, being a four story tower painted white with black stripes. Baraka saw a towering, humanoid demon with sharp spines goping down his back. The demon was just sitting around, smoking a joint. Baraka accelerated his vehicle and rammed into the demon, killing him.

"That one was easier than I thought." Kano told Baraka staring in awe at the ran over demon corpse.

"What can I say. Didn't want to waste my time." Baraka said to Kano rather nonchalantly. He then got out of the "Barakamobile". Sektor picked up baby Cyrax and signaled Reptile and Kano to follow.

Kano tried to open the eleven foot tall steel door but it wouldn't budge. Sektor pointed Kano away and tried to shoot a missle at it, but all it did was make it slightly dirty. Baraka then tried to open the door by putting one of his blades in the slit, but that didn't work either. Reptile then noticed a scanner of sort (despite not being sure how Zebron got one).

"Guys! I think we need an eye scan!" Reptile insightfully told his frustrated companions. He then pointed to the demon's body.

All four of them picked up the seven foot tall demon and put his eye to the scanner. The scanner then said "Welcome back Belokk" and the doors opened. The four (along with baby Cyrax) went into the striped tower, with Sektor holding Cyrax.

"Alright where to? But dibs on teaching this Zebron guy a lesson." Kano said as he cracked his neck and knuckles in excitement.

"Alright, me and Kano will find and kill Zebron while Reptile and Baraka find Mileena and Khameleon." Sektor instructed the gang as he took the leadership position. The rest of the group nodded, even Cyrax.

So Kano and Sektor went up the stairs and Baraka and Reptile went to find the basement.

"This Khameleon had better be really hot." Reptile mumbled to himself. He was tired of this adventure already and he wants it to be worth it in the end.

"I don't know! You decide! One time she accidently mailed me naked pictures thinking it was your address! Gross!" Baraka commented to Reptile with a disgusted look on his face. People think Tarkatans are ugly, Tarkatans think people are ugly. Simple as that.

Reptile just let his jaw drop.

"But one question." Baraka insisted confused.

"Yeah."

"Since when do reptiles have boobies? How is that biologically possible?" Reptile just ignored the question shaking his head. _Idiot _the Saurian thought to himself.

The two eventually found the basement and Reptile spat acid at the door, leaving a giant hole. He then put his hand through the door and turned the doorknob, unlocking the door. They both proceeded down.

* * *

><p>Kano and Sektor (with Cyrax on his back) finally made it up the stairs. They were at the fourth floor, the top. Kano and Sektor scanned the area with their laser eyes to check for any life. They spotted nothing.<p>

"Where'd the hell you think he went?" Kano asked Sektor not expecting an answer. He had a feeling that Zebron was just merely a coward.

Sektor and Kano were about to leave the room when baby Cyrax pulled on Sektor's dreads. This led Sektor to look behind him. He saw A humanoid Zebra wearing a purple tuxedo and holding a magical wand.

There was an eerie silence among Sektor, Kano and even Cyrax. They just couldn't believe what they were seeing. But finally Kano put himself together enough to say something.

"So you must be Zebron. Right?"

"Yes...that is my name. You must be the minions that I brought the owl to." The being before our "heroes" said while chuckling to himself. He felt superior to his foes because we all know...zebras are more powerful than humans and cyborgs.

"But why are you attacking us?" Sektor asked Zebron in his average lifeless voice. Kano just rolled his eye, thinking that his Cyborg compatriot should just remain a consistant talking style.

Zebron began to get frustrated "Because Shao Khan destroyed my kingdom of Zebronia?"

"Zebronia?" Kano asked wondering what he just heard was true.

"SHUT UP! As I was saying, I kept trying to enter the Mortal Kombat tournament for four thousand years, but every freakin' year, the audition people just laughed at my face, like I was some kind of joke. But even though I may not be able to fight Shao Khan directly, I knew I could find a way to his own minions and make their lives hell. Shows why you guys are here!" Zebron explained to his victims as he finally laughed maniacally in triumph.

"Enough talk. Let's fight!" Kano shouted to Zebron as he and Sektor struck their fighting poses. Sektor put Cyrax on the floor. Cyrax crawled to the wall and watched.

"Man you guys sound like you came strait from a video game!" Zebron commented rolling his eyes. He then got his wand ready.

Sektor and Kano then began their fight with the vile Zebron.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Reptile and Baraka were wandering the dungeon looking for Khameleon and Mileena. The two eventually saw Mileena in a cage. She looked up and saw Baraka.<p>

"Oh Baraka! You've come my rescue!" Mileena called out to Baraka full of affection. Baraka smiled back.

"I'm here...to." Reptile said to her awkwardly.

"Yeah whatever." Mileena said to Reptile without caring. She then looked behind them both "P.S: There's the "Undead General" behind you."

Reptile looked behind himself and just managed to dodge both of the giant blades of a seven foot tall, muscular, armored zombie. Baraka then winked at Mileena and used his blades to slice off the jailer's left arm. While the Undead tried to swing his sword at Baraka, the Tarkatan just sidestepped the attack and then cut the other arm off. The Undead General then tried to roundhouse kick Baraka with his right leg, but he just ducked the attack and slashed the limb off. As the opponent was hopping on his last limb, Baraka just stared for a moment then chopped off the left leg, leaving the zombie up strait with no limbs.

"You'll never kill me!" The helpless opponent said as Reptile grabbed the keys from his belt.

Reptile then rushed to the dark cell next to Mileena where he heard a hissing sound, having a feeling it was Khameleon. He already planned this out. He was going to open the door, say "Tis I! Reptile!", then begin making out with her.

But when he opened the cell, it turned out to just be Chameleon. He then went into a heated rage.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! CHAMELEON?"

"Yeah that's me."

"I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE CHAMELEON WITH A K!"

"Zebron must have spelled the word wrong on the letter. Can't blame him, I couldn't spell my own codename for a millenia."

"What is your real name then!"

"Clark."

While Reptile was trying to control his fury and disappointment, Baraka grabbed the keys and opened Mileena's cell. After some flirtatious crap, they began to (somehow) make out.

"Are they eating each other?" Chameleon said bewildered as he saw the two lovebirds.

"Not sure." Said the undead still incacipated.

"But anyways. Lets move everybody and kick some Zebra ass!" Reptile told the group leading them to the entrance. Baraka, Mileena and Chameleon followed him.

"You shall die by the hands of Zebron." The zombie yelled out to them.

"What are you the general of again?" Mileena insulted the "General" as she passed by. There was only a six people living in this base.

The "General" just "died" a little inside as Chameleon pushed him down. Not being able to get up, he quietly wept as they all left.

* * *

><p>On the top floor, Sektor and Kano were getting whooped by Zebron. Zebron had a spell to counter each attack they attempted. If Kano threw a knife at him, he deflected it back. If Sektor used his flamethrower, Zebron cast a water spell. If they tried to attack him at the same time, he'd clone himself. Cyrax just watched crying as he witnessed the massive beating.<p>

When Sektor tried to teleport under him, Zebron just used his powerful legs to kick him back into his own portal, bringing him back to where he was, and landing on Kano. Both of them didn't have the energy to get up.

Reptile, Baraka, Mileena and Chameleon finally got to the fourth floor and they saw Sektor and Kano lying on the ground battered and bruised. This was enough for Reptile to scream at the top of his lungs.

"ZEEEEBROOOOOOOOOOON!"

But then Kano regained conciousness.

"We...We're alive Rep. Just really beat up. But can you get this bucket of bolts off of me? This guy's heavy." Kano said in a weak yet strangley positive voice. He was just glad to be alive.

Baraka and Mileena got Sektor up and off of him and Reptile helped Kano up.

"Energy: Critically low." Sektor said in his on-and-off monotone voice as he stumbled back to his feet.

Just then, Zebron reappeared in a puff of smoke in front of them.

"So it seems I have more competetition. Nonetheless. SHAO KHAN SHALL REMEMBER MY BLOODLUST!" Zebron said to the group in an enraged and bloodthirsty manner.

He then suddenly teleported away with his magic wand. The six of them looked in all directions keeping their backs to one another in order to avoid an ambush. Chameleon then noticed the baby Cyrax in the corner and went to pick him up.

The other five then witnessed in horror as Zebron quickly teleported behind Chameleon. The magician turned his wand into a dagger and was ready to stab the (debatable) Saurian. Chameleon noticed at the last second and used Cyrax as a meatshield. But lucky for the infant, Chameleon accidently pressed one of his buttons which released a buzzsaw from Cyrax's chest. The buzzsaw cut the dagger, and thus, cut of Zebron from his magic.

Chameleon quit cowering for a minute and he saw Zebron looking at half of his wand in horror. He then noticed that he was grabbing the armpits of an adult Cyrax. Chameleon let go of the grown cyborg immediatly and Cyrax gave him a strange "why were you grabbing me?" stare.

The other five then noticed that their enemy was powerless now. They got ready to _beat him down_.

"Look...uh...guys...No hard feelings right?...Sorry for kidnapping and babyfying and stuff like that!" Zebron blurted out as he began walking away slowly. He noticed the other seven ready to attack him.

Baraka then charged strait towards him.

"Oh Fuuu-" Was the only words Zebron could utter as he was mantackled to the floor by a 6"5 Tarkatan general.

So Baraka, Mileena, Sektor, Reptile, Chameleon, Kano and Cyrax all surrounded Zebron. Baraka kept him down while punching him in the face. Mileena used her sais to stab him repeatingly. Sektor curbstomped his limbs. Cyrax held the foe down by his legs. Kano used his eye laser attack on his chest. Reptile spat acid into his stomach and ate his liver. Chameleon just kicked him in the zebracrotch. For the whole time, Zebron screamed as if he was being eaten alive by hyenas.

After a few minutes, they all left Zebron's broken, bloodied corpse. As they all left the base, Cyrax threw a bomb at the body, exploding it to pieces.

They all went outside and went into the "Barakamobile". Baraka went into the driver's seat, Mileena sat next to him in the passenger's seat, Sektor, Kano and Reptile sat in the backseat and Cyrax and Chameleon sat in the two seats behind the backseat.

"Since when did you make this car the size of a minivan?" Cyrax asked Baraka as he buckled up. Baraka just thought for a second then shrugged.

Baraka then drove back into the living forest, it was a lovely sunset outside and everyone felt really good. It's not everyday you kill a zebra man.

* * *

><p>When they finally got back to Shao Khan's palace, all of them explained exactly what happened. They told him about the kidnapping, the babality and the killing of Zebron.<p>

Shao Khan stared at them for a bit. But then he started hollering with laughter.

"A ZEBRA PERSON! WHO WOULD COME UP WITH THAT?" Shao Khan hollered as he fell out his chair laughing uncontrollably. He excused them and they left.

"Man, what a day. We played monopoly, took care of a robo-baby, had a car battle, rescued kidnapped allies and kill an equine magician. I'm pooped." Kano said taking a deep breath.

"Whoah. Did you say monopoly? I LOVE THAT GAME! Let's PLAY!" Mileena suggested eagerly to the group.

"Hellz yeah!" Sektor said energetically agreeing with Mileena.

So Chameleon, Reptile, Kano, Mileena, Baraka, Cyrax and Sektor all jumped into the air exclaiming "YEAH!".

* * *

><p>So that's Zebron. But believe me. This isn't the end of this story. Might do a couple more shorts and maybe another short story. But I hoped you enjoyed...ZEBRON.<p>

I'm also debating on writing a fanfic that's a sequel to the MK 2011 story mode. It only includes one OK (original Kharacter), and I did my best not to mary-sue/gary-stu him up. Tell me if I should or not.

PS: BARAKA STILL RULEZ!


	7. Looney Havik

Chapter 7: Looney Havik

It was a Friday night in Outworld and Reptile was in his house reading _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. He was in his living room sitting on a fancy, red, velvet chair. He had a bearskin carpet and a nice, warm fire was burning in the fireplace. He was wearing a purple robe and a monocle on his right eye. He was sipping tea and eating scones. Mozart was playing on his record player.

"Oh Puck. What a shennaniganiser you." Reptile said chuckling as he enjoyed his book.

As he was reading his literature, a knocking sound came from the door. Reptile put down his book, turned of the record player and checked the door's peephole. It was no other than Baraka. He looked like he was about to go to sleep for the night with his striped pijamas, sleeping cap and a sharp fanged teddy bear. Reptile opened the door and the Tarkatan walked in with quite an excited look on his face.

"What's the matter Barry?" Reptile asked his friend curious. It was eleven o'clock at night.

Baraka just ran to the living room and turned on the T.V. He then sat down on one of the chairs.

"What's so special on T.V?" Reptile questioned Baraka as he sat down on his fancy chair.

"The best show ever! That's what! It's on right now!" Baraka told him as he flipped to the channel with the remote.

* * *

><p>Orange rings surround a black void in the very center of the screen. Writing in the bottom says "Warner Bros. Presents". All of a sudden, a creepy, smiling, mutilated looking face zooms into the center of the screen. Some sort of strange cheesy jingle starts that sounds a lot like the theme song of a certain Rabbit. The screen then shows the same freaky man lyng on the words "Looney Havik in..." while carrying a morningstar. The screen then transitions to the words "All's well that ends not well". The screen then fades to black.<p>

We see a lush forest full of birds and squirrels, but on the trees there are wanted posters with a picture of the same mutilated man that says "Havik season". We then see a man in green armor and two banners on his back creeping around carefully. We see him pass by several of the trees. He looks at all of the posters one by one, and then notices that one of them that one of them is a little three dimensional. The picture is a picture of Havik with one of his eyes squinted and sticking out his tongue. Mr. Bannerback looks at it for a moment then shrugs and turns away.

As he is walking deeping into the forest, he hears an effeminate "Yoo Hoo" from behind him. The guard turned around and noticed that the picture in the wanted poster was replaced with a huge hole in the tree. He dashes towards the tree but one of the trees magically lowers down and the banners collide with one of the branches, sending the man spinning through the air. the banners then impale into the ground, leaving the green guard trapped upside down.

While he's struggling, he sees something digging through the ground towards him. He inspected the dirt trail until it came up to him. Out of the earth came Havik holding a morningstar.

"Heeeeeeeey? What's up Ho-Tar-Ooooo?" Havik asked the upside down victim as he laughed like a maniac, hitting his head with his morningstar.

"Shut up you nut! Just surrender to the Law!" Hotaru shouted at Havik as he still tried to struggle out of his predicament. Havik just looked up chuckling.

"Looks like you need some help buddy boy! Need a hand?" Havik hollered as he jumped out of his hole, doing a quadruple back flip, breaking his neck. He then got up and walked towards Hotaru.

"Fine." Hotaru muttered to the Chaosrealmer grumbling.

Havik then ripped his arm off and tossed it to the Seidan. Hotaru grabbed it, noticed what it was and tried to toss it, but the hand held on. Hotaru then tried punching the hand but the arm just dodged and poked both of the guard's eyes. Hotaru and Havik's appendge struggled so much that the banners broke and Hotaru fell down strait on his head.

As Hotaru was seeing stars circle his head, the arm crawled back to Havik. He blew a raspberry, blurted out "meep meep" then dashed away, leaving a trail of dust. Hotaru soon got to his senses and got up.

"Oh you cracked up chaosrealmer!" Hotaru hollered out as he took out his naginata and pursued.

As Havik was dashing away, he soon saw Hotaru gaining on him. The chaosrealmer's eyes popped out of his eyes as he screamed in terror. He then spotted a nearby cave and ran in.

"You can't hide in there scum!" Hotaru screamed to his target as he sprinted for the cave. But when he dashed in, he found himself crashing face first into what turned out to be just a stone wall on the side of a hill. He once again was seeing stars as he stumbled back.

"But mommy. I don't want to be in the military. I want to be an astronaut." Hotaru bumbled to himself as his eyes rolled around looking at the pretty stars. He then fell over.

Havik then appeared from behind a rock laughing, with a black paintbrush in his hand. Another Havik then walked out of the "cave" and high fived himself before disappearing in a magical purple light. Havik then frolicked away.

Hotaru eventually got up dazed and confused. He then began his pursuit again.

Meanwhile, Havik was relaxing on a tree stump eating a shish kebab of squid, rotten eggplant, an eyeball and a tin can. He ate it all in one gulp. As he was satisfied of his feast, he noticed Hotaru again.

"You can't escape now!" Yelled the Seidan in anger and frustration as he ran towards the cleric of chaos. His face was red and steam was shooting out of his ears.

Havik screamed like a little girl and ran away. Hotaru pursued, swinging his naginata like a madman. Havik then all of a sudden stopped and faced his attacker with his hands up. Hotaru stopped five feet away from him.

"Now I've got ya you crazed chaosrealmer." Hotaru spat out to his target as he put his naginata to his throat.

The cleric just smiled and pointed downwards. Hotaru looked down and he noticed that he was in the air, over a high cliff. After a few seconds of looking at the bottom, he stared into the screen and took out a sign that read "HELP". He then fell all the way down without even screaming. Havik then walked in the air to the cliffside and put his hand to his ear to listening to the whistling sound of the fall. Eventually, he heard a loud thud.

At the bottom of the cliff, a hole shaped like the seidan guard is seen. Hotaru popped up from the top of the hole. His armor is damaged, his hair is messed up, he has a black eye, missing teeth and several bumps on his head. He is seeing little red tweeting birdies. He was laughing to himself. Then all of a sudden, Havik slaps a wanted poster of himself onto Hotaru's face. The poster has Havik winking to the audience. Hotaru is so dizzy that he doesn't even notice.

"Bye bye firefly." Havik told his victim in a giddy attitude as he is heard walking off.

Hotaru just falls over back into the pit. The screen the fades away.

The orange rings shows up again with cartoony music with a sign in the middle saying "The End". Havik then rips through the sign saying "TH-TH-TH-THAT'S ALL FOLKS!" as the screen once again fades to blackness.

* * *

><p>Reptile was staring at the screen awestruck. What did he just watch? But Baraka on the other hand was laughing out of his seat.<p>

"So how'd you like it? Hilarious huh?" Baraka asked the Saurian as he got up still chuckling a bit.

"It was...okay. Not my thing but nice." Reptile told him trying to be nice. He honestly thought it was annoying.

Just then there was another knock at the door. Baraka ran over and opened the door. It was Kano in nothing but his boxers.

"Hey mates! My commercial comin up!" Kano hollered as he ran to the T.V and sat on the floor. He then changed the channel.

* * *

><p>We see Kano eating a bowl of red cereal. The cereal box has a cartoony face of himself. Some narrator began talking.<p>

"Introducing the cereal of the century...Kan-O's! Makes your milk look like blood! The kids will love it!"

Kano then gives a thumbs up.

* * *

><p>Reptile just rolled his eyes in annoyance.<p> 


	8. The Oni of the Opera

Chapter 8: The Oni of the Opera

Baraka, Reptile, Sektor and Kano were going to Shao Khan's castle to get to work. As they entered, they saw a shirtless man with sunglasses in an outside 10x10 cage. He was hitting the bars with a cup, bored out of his mind.

"What'ya you doin' 'ere movie star?" Kano demanded Cage as he stared at him intently with his artifical eye.

Johnny just threw the cup down sighed while shaking his head.

"Well, there's a creepy sound in the basement so Shao Khan had all the prisoners brought up. Which explains why i'm in this cage with wheels." Johnny told them as he pointed down at the cage's wheels.

"I sure do wonder what that is?" Sektor said in the blandest possible manner.

"Is that the best dialogue you got?" Reptile told Sektor as he facepalmed, shaking his head side to side.

So the four went to Shao Khan to see what the matter was. When they got to the throne room, they saw Shao Khan on his throne in a fetal position. Baraka and Reptile rushed up to him.

"What's the matter boss?" Baraka and Reptile asked their master at the exact same time deeply concerned.

Sektor and Kano just groaned and looked at each other, both thinking "_kissasses_".

Shao Khan began to mutter to himself.

"Th...the man...the man in the...m...m...MASK! He...ha...ha-ha...ha-ha-haunts the dungeons ma-ma-ma-making music on the old organ. He's killed Reiko. Now I-I-I have to waste my time reviving him!"

Shao Khan then began to break down crying. Baraka began to pat his back, trying to make him feel better.

"There, there sir. You want me to get General Fluffers for you?" Reptile asked as if he was talking to a frightened toddler.

Shao Khan slowly nodded and whimpered "Mm-hm".

So Reptile left and within two minutes, he came back with a three foot tall teddy bear with the exact same kind of helmet as the emperor himself. Shao Khan grabbed General Fluffers and embraced it in his arms.

"Do you want us to go down to the dungeons to check it out?" Baraka offered his master while he and Reptile helped him up like a mother to her child who just tripped over.

"Will you really?" Shao Khan said as he smiled a little, snuggling with Fluffers. He was begining to stop crying.

"Of course we will!" Reptile said affectionately as he patted the emperor's head.

"How can I ever repay you guys!" Asked Shao Khan overjoyed about the offer as he petted his bear.

"We're you're servants." Baraka and Reptile told Shao Khan awkwardly.

"Well then. You guys ain't getting diddly squat then. Oh well good luck." Shao Khan told the four of them as he felt much better than before. He then shooed them away to do their job.

Kano and Sektor were awestruck at what they just saw and heard. They witnessed Baraka and Reptile babying their master and now they have to get rid of some mysteryious being without any sort of pay.

"What's the matter Terminators? Having a bad day?" Johnny Cage mocked Kano and Sektor as they passed by him. He was snickering right at their faces.

Sektor just grabbed the Cage and brought it along with them. Kano then opened the door to the dungeons, which had seven flights of stairs.

"After you." Kano slyly said the movie star.

Before Johnny can answer, Sektor kicked the mobile cage right through the door and the cage with Cage went all the way down the stairs, tumbling, rolling and flipping the whole way. Johnny was screaming like a madman and flailing about in the cage like a rubber chicken in a washing machine.

"Ha ha ha! It's funny because he's in pain!" Baraka hollered as he pointed at Johnny's limp body laughing.

All of a sudden they heard music coming from an organ of sorts. Baraka, Sektor and Kano had no idea what was playing, but Reptile had an idea what it was.

"Seems that the chap down there's playing the main theme of The Phantom of the Opera." Reptile told the others as he tapped his foot to the music.

The others just looked at the Saurian confused.

"Go to the theatre once in a while. It's art." Reptile told them obviously annoyed. He then partially opened his right hand and raised it into the air as he stared intently at it. It was his thespian pose.

The four then followed the music, with Baraka bringing along Cage's cage. The poor man was unconcious.

After a little searching, Sektor saw this half naked, mutilated man surrounded by flies. He was playing the organ intently and with great ease. The cyborg then signaled the others to come closer. Baraka tipped the cage by accident and a loud klang was heard. The music stopped playing.

All four of them suddenly heard the frightening, bone chilling bellow of the monstrous intruder.

"Who dare violates the santuary of Drahmin?"

The four had no idea what to do or how strong this Drahmin fellow was. So they did battle tactic number 37. Push Baraka into harm's way.

Drahmin turned from his organ to see the Tarkatan, revealing a horrific green mask. He then grabbed a club lying right next to him and put it on his right arm. He then slowly walked over to the Tarkatan. Drahmin analyzed his foe and let a dozen flies go onto Baraka's body. He then spoke in a gloomy manner.

"Do you...fear me?"

"Well to be honest, the scarred body and flies are a scare but the mask is kind of silly." Baraka admitted to Drahmin relatively nervous. One wrong word and his head was a pancake.

"I cannot take it off." Drahmin said in despair as he turned his back to the Tarkatan. He then took a deep breath and began to...sing (albiet extremely deep and gurgily).

_In life I waaas a maaaan who haaad greeeeeeat-_

"No need to sing you're woes chap." Reptile insisted to the Phantom of the Opera wannabe as left his hiding spot. Sektor and Kano followed.

"But I cannot see the real world. I'm hideous! And with that, I've lost everything." Drahmin wailed as he looked at himself. He then began to cry a little.

After a minute of hearing Drahmin wimper is despair, Kano decided to speak up.

"Ya know mate. I ain't the prettiest guy in the world either. Look at my face plate for crying out loud." Kano told to Drahmin pointing at the metal attached to his skull.

"Yeah I'm a cyborg. I don't even have a penis." Sektor admitted without really thinking. Kano just gave him a "T.M.I" look.

"I'm not even mammilian! And look the guy next to me!" Reptile told Drahmin as he pointed at himself and then to Baraka right next to him.

It took the Tarkatan twenty seconds to get the message.

"No way! I think I'm a very well groomed and handsome man! If ya wanna see _ugly_, look at Li Mei! It's HORRIFYING!" Baraka told the group denying his monstrous appearance and trembling at the thought of the Li Mei.

Drahmin and the others just rolled their eyes.

But what the four of them said really made Drahmin more secure about himself.

"Thank you guys. Now I feel great about myself now." Drahmin said to his supporters in gratitude as he bowed down to them. He then took of his mask, since he now took pride in his face.

But that turned out to backfire. The Oni went berserk, flailing his club around, smashing everything in sight, including the organ, making one vile sounding note. Baraka, Reptile, Kano and Sektor got out of the way immediatly. Drahmin then went out of his gloomy chamber and saw Johnny Cage just waking up. He roar right at him. Johnny just smiled.

"And how do ya think you're gonna get me when i'm in here ugly?" The movie star taunted the berserk being as he tapped the pure steel bars of his cage.

But Drahmin just swung his club like a madman and wrecked the cage into a million pieces. Johnny just looked around in shock and awe. He then put his hands up in fear. But Drahmin just rushed to him, grabbed the movie star and clubbed him strait in the center of the forehead, smashing the skull. As Johnny went down flat on his face, the assailant stomped his foot on Cage's upper back, breaking his spine, ribs and puncturing his organs. The movie star...was stone dead.

The psycho monster then focused his attention on the four. As he charged in uncontrollable rage, Sektor quickly grabbed Drahmin's mask. The cyborg then teleported right behind Drahmin and placed the Face of Kun-Lo back on the Oni's face. Drahmin shook his head, looked around and saw a human corpse, head smashed and back crushed. He then looked at his new allies.

"Did I do that?" The Oni asked unsure of himself. He couldn't remember his frenzied state at all. He felt his face and realized that the mask was back on.

"You just annihilated that prick! We're getting you a job here?" Sektor told Drahmin amused at how much destruction the Oni can do in seconds.

The five then began to walk back upstairs. Then Kano pointed out one thing to Drahmin.

"One request mate. When you're around us. Can you not take your mask off? Ya go a little looney when it's off." Kano said to the Oni afraid of being in the path of another crazed outburst.

Drahmin just sighed, nodded his head and the group continued up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait. Just needed to get a good idea. Drahmin's killing of Johnny was my idea of Drahmin's X-Ray.<p> 


	9. MY DIGNITY! IT STINGS! Part 1

Chapter 9: MY DIGNITY! IT STINGS! Part 1

It was a relatively calm in Outworld. The sky was purple, the clouds were grey and if you were lucky, a bolt of lightning in the sky once in a while. The Evil Monastry was under close guard by Reptile and Kano, since there were rumors that the legendary undead ninja Scorpion was at his usual buisness, killing people that wronged him. Nothing to big.

Reptile and Kano on the other hand were just sitting around on the fourteenth floor dining room. Reptile was entertaining himself with "The Picture of Dorian Gray" while Kano was bored out his mind, picking his nose. Once in a while they turned their backs around though. Can never be too careful with ninjas.

_Oh Oscar Wilde you did it again_. Reptile thought as he closed the book in triumph.

"Ey Rep! Whad'ya think's taking Barry so long?" Kano said trying to break the long silence between them.

Reptile just looked up into the sky.

"No idea chap. Probably doing some sort of idiocracy. I shall not lie, but I do think he's a little on the spastic side." Reptile answered the Aussie while looking into the sky. He was relatively annoyed at his "buddie's" long absence.

"What does spastic mean Reptile?"

The human and the Saurian got up and turned around, seeing Baraka dragging a wheelbarrow behind him, which contained something big and wrapped. He heard what Reptile said and was curious of the definition. Reptile looked down and rubbed the back of his neck, thinking of a way to compliment him.

"Well Barry ol' pal! I meant that you are "super-mega-gnarly"." Reptile quickly told him trying to speak how someone like Baraka would speak like. Baraka seemed content with the answer.

"But anyways mate, what took ya so long?" Kano asked the Tarkatan with his arms crossed and tapping his right foot.

Baraka just grabbed what was in the wheelbarrow and unwrapped it. It was a five foot long, three foot wide fish. Kano and Reptile began to drool.

"I had bigger fish to fry." Baraka simply explained to them with a smirk on his face. He just pulled an Airplane joke, and he knew it. It was painfully obvious.

Baraka threw the fish into the air and sliced it up with his blades, he then grabbed three plates from the wagon, placed them on the table and let the fish pieces go onto the plate. Kano and Reptile couldn't help but clap as they sat down to eat.

"Dinner is served." Baraka told the two with a smug grin.

They then began their feast. It tasted so heavenly and made them feel so relaxed that they forgot that they were keeping an eye out for a certain ninja. But within fifteen minutes, all three of them heard the sound of flesh being pierced. They all stopped eating and looked for where the sound came from.

Kano found it...in his chest. It was a certain ninja's signature spear pierced right through his heart. He stared at the wound for a few seconds, then just groaned as if he didn't care.

"Aw crap. Well...see ya guys later." Kano said a little dissapointed but not to big of a deal. He then dropped dead, flat on his back.

Then behind him, the other two minions saw the Spectre of fire. Scorpion himself.

Baraka and Reptile were not to happy though.

"Hey! You killed Kano!" Baraka shouted to Scorpion ticked off.

"You bastard!" Reptile added on against their foe in rage.

Baraka took out his blades and Reptile got his acid ready. The two dashed towards Hanzo at the same time, getting ready to kill their target.

But Scorpion just grab both of them by the collars of their shirts and threw them to the other side of the room. Reptile hit the wall face first while Baraka hit the wall back first, but upside down. As they were at the wall, dizzy, two pots fell from a high up platform. One fell strait on Reptiles head and the other dropped right on Baraka's crotch.

"BLOODY HELL! MY EYES!" Reptile screamed in pain as the contents (which turned out to be wasabi). He scurried around trying to get the spicy green substance out of his ocular system.

"DOOOH! MY BALLS!" Baraka hollered as he fell to his side, grabbing his private parts in a vain attempt to make them better.

As the two were hollering in agony, Scorpion just crossed his arms, looked down and shook his head is dissapointment. He questioned himself whether these guys were kombatants at all.

After two entire minutes of wracking pain in which Scorpion could've already killed them already, Reptile and Baraka managed to compose themselves and charge at Scorpion again. Scorpion just threw them back again. The two then got up and charged once again. Same results.

After about eight tries of charging again and again, Reptile was face first on the floor while Baraka's head was through the wall.

"Owwww. My head." Baraka whined with his head still in the wall.

"Owwww. My DIGNITY!" Reptile cried in shame. An elite assassin was being made a total fool out of.

Scorpion just groaned in annoyance. Was this the best they could do?

But Reptile had an idea.

"Baraka good sir? Are you still alive?" Reptile asked in a dull manner to his ally as he still lied face first on the ground.

"Yup." Baraka mumbled also in a bland manner while his head was still in the wall.

"Got an idea."

"What is it Rep?"

"Why don't you and I just attack him one at a time for a change?"

"Sure."

"No it."

"Damn."

So Baraka got up, took out his arm blades, growled and charged at the now impatient Scorpion. Baraka tried to slice his head off, but the ninja ducked. He then tried to slash vertically but Hanzo just sidestepped. Scorpion then used his fist to smash right through Baraka's teeth, creating a hole. Baraka saw Scorpion's entire fist still in his mouth and just twitched his right eye in pain. He then saw little yellow birdies around his head. When the spectre finally took his fist out of his mouth, Baraka just stood with a stupid grin on his face.

"It's true! You do see little birdies when you get knocked out!" Baraka muttered in his daze, laughing to himself. He then went on his knees, then flat on his face, with his rear strait up in the air. There was no dignity in it.

Scorpion just facepalmed at the stupid looking Tarkatan. But then he heard a hiss and looked up. He saw Reptile up in the air trying to slash at him with an acid covered claw. Scorpion dodged the attack, making Reptile slash/melt the floor. Scorpion the kneed Reptile's in the stomach, causing him to spit more acid onto the ground, weakening the floor even more. Scorpion then smashed Reptile onto the floor, breaking it and sending Reptile onto the thirteenth floor. Reptile tried to get up but couldn't. Scorpion just jumped down and grabbed the weakend Saurian by the neck, ready to finish him off. Reptile just look at his murderer to be, showed him the back of his palm, and closed all of his fingers except the index and middle finger. Reptile then snickered in Scorpion's face.

Scorpion was stumped at the handsign. _Peace? _He thought to himself. But then without bothering to know what his victim meant, he threw him right out of a window. Scorpion heard screaming for a few seconds but it then stopped. Scorpion went to see what happened and was rewarded with a punch to the face by a cold, steel fist, knocking him back ten feet, landing flat on his back.

Sektor was in the air with his rocket boosters holding the injured Reptile in his arms. He went into the building, put Reptile in the corner and turn on his radio on his arm.

"Sektor to Mileena! Sektor to Mileena! Call for Reinforcements! It's Scorpion!" Sektor annouced on the radio.

"Alright! Just hold on Sektor! Me, Drahmin, Cyrax and Chameleon are on our way!" Mileena annouced through the radio. Even with just her voice Sektor was able to tell that she was getting ready to fight. Probably because she was worried about Baraka's life.

Scorpion got up, shook his head and got ready to fight his new opponent. He threw a spear at Sektor but the cyborg caught it and tugged on it, bringing Scorpion into the air and closer to him. Scorpion got his ninja sword ready and Sektor opened his chest to shoot a missle. They were ready to duke it out.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Mileena was rounding everyone up. She was in quite a rush since Baraka could be killed at any second. She didn't want to lose him. So she went to Drahmin's house first. He was playing on his organ, singing "Think of me" by the Phantom of the Opera. She knocked and he came to the door. She told him the news and he got his club and followed her.<p>

Next they went to Cyrax's house. All they could hear at the door was...

"Prepare to get PWND Bitch King!" Cyrax exclaimed to his computer with a chuckle as he was playing WOW. He heard a knock on the door and opened it. Mileena and Drahmin dragged him away from his game.

They then went to find Chameleon. They knew where he'd be. The Outworld Court. It was the Moloch v.s Li Mei case after all and he was Moloch's lawyer.

"Objection your honor! Moloch must be innocent due to all Oni being allergic to wheat! And she says that Kai ate a grilled chees sandwich on the day he was eaten!" Chameleon exclaimed to the judge Shinnok (who was wearing a silly wig) as he pointed at Li Mei. Chameleon was wearing a black suit and carrying a briefcase full of documents.

"Let me at him! Let me at him!" Li Mei shouted at Bo'Rai'Cho, who was holding her back from attacking the lawyer. Moloch stuck his tongue out at her.

Suddenly the doors opened and Mileena, Cyrax and Drahmin went to Chameleon. Cyrax looked perplexed.

"Chameleon? Since when were you a lawyer?" The cyborg asked stumped. Chameleon just smiled in pride.

"I have always been one. Why do you think I'm never around?" Chameleon answered Cyrax still smiling.

Mileena then whispered to Shinnok about the problem. He was shocked.

"I call that Moloch is innocent of devouring Kai and Li Mei guilty of fraud. You may go Chameleon." Shinnok exclaimed to the court quickly as he smashed his mallet and shooed Cyrax, Mileena, Drahmin and Chameleon. Moloch cheered in victory as Li Mei swore repeatedly in pure blind rage.

After Chameleon changed into more comfortable fighting clothes, they dashed to the Evil Monastary. They just hoped they weren't too late.

* * *

><p>Sorry for being so late in updating! But I was too busy READING fanfics instead of writing them. Gotta keep a balance. Keep a lookout to part two of this fight.<p> 


	10. MY DIGNITY! IT STINGS! Part 2

Chapter 10: MY DIGNITY! IT STINGS! Part 2

Scorpion tried to slash at Sektor as he was in the air, but Sektor blocked the attack with his metal arm. As the spectre got his feet back on solid ground, Sektor shot a missle from his chest to blow the ninja to bits, but Scorpion rolled to the right, allowing the missle to blow up a support beam. Scorpion then uppercutted Sektor right on the chin, causing his voice to sound squeeky. Sektor stumbled back five feet.

"Not cool Scorp." Sektor said in his squeeky little voice pointing at his target. It sounded like someone smashed his "bolts" with a sledgehammer.

Sektor roundhoused kicked, but Hanzo ducked. When Scorpion tried to get up though, Sektor created an explosive burst from his face, hitting Scorpion point blank in the face. The force was enough to send the ninja twenty feet flying through a wall, breaking a support beam.

As Sektor saw the ninja limp, he took the oppurtunity to re-tune his voice box. As he was working on that, the cyborg saw the Scorpion get up, his mask mangled, revealing his skull. Hanzo then stared at the cyborg with embers in his eyes.

All that Sektor could do while watching and adjusting his voice box was"**Undead** _never play_ fair." In a high pitched, then low pitched, then average pitch. He then put his fists up for another round.

Scorpion took out his second ninja sword and lunged at Sektor with both of his blades, aiming to slice his head right off. Sektor put both of his arms up and blocked both of the swords. The two kombatants were motionless, staring into one another's eyes. They knew that if one of them moved, there would be a brutal counterattack. But when Sektor saw Hanzo about to breathe fire, Sektor got his missle compartment ready. He shot the missle at Scorpion, but the ninja rolled away and with the swipe of his sword, sliced Sektor's right arm off. The cyborg kicked Scorpion in the chest, knocking him back a few feet.

"OH GOD! YOU SLICED MY F*#ING ARM OFF!" Sektor hollered at his opponent in agony, but somehow his robot body made a bleeping sound when he cursed at him. The cyber-ninja then picked his limb off of the ground.

Scorpion took this oppurtunity to lunge at his with both of his blades. The ninja screamed in unbridled fury. He knew this would be the killing blow. But then he saw a quick red streak approaching his face.

*Smack*

Scorpion stumbled back three feet as he held his face in pain. After a second or two, he took a look and saw the cyborg smack him once across the face with his own severed arm as if it was a club. Sektor then started slapping him again and again with the limb.

"How ya like me now punk!" Sektor hooted as he continued hitting the ninja again and again. He then charged up his dismembered arm and smashed Scorpion over the skull with it, smashing onto the lower floor and making him drop his swords.

Sektor then stumbled back exhausted and woozy from the blood loss. He used his right arm to cauterize the wound and leaning a the side of a pillar.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile just outside the monastary, Mileena, Chameleon, Cyrax and Drahmin saw the broken window in the building and they all knew that Scorpion would be close to that area. Chameleon, Cyrax and Mileena used their agility to jump to the window. Drahmin just looked at them and sighed in self-dissapointment, knowing that he wasn't nearly as agile as them.<p>

"I'll take the stairs." Drahmin said to himself with his head down, shaking his head.

Inside, the trio of assassins find the beaten body of Reptile. Chameleon shook him and Reptile regained conciousness.

"Chameleon...Baraka and Kano...are upstairs...Sektor's...fighting Scorpion." Reptile moaned while in pain.

Mileena saw the hole in the floor and had a feeling that Scorpion and Sektor were down there. She gestured Chameleon and Cyrax to follow her down.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Scorpion just got back to his senses after being slapped around silly. Hate filled his fragile mind as his skull was sheathed in flames. He jumped back to the previous floor to have a rematch with the cyborg. But when he saw the cyborg leaning on a pillar severely weakened, Scorpion immediately did a high jump kick strait at Sektor. But at the last second, Sektor saw a ball of ice freeze Scorpion freeze in midair.<p>

When Sektor looked at who threw the ice ball, he saw a ninja dressed in blue clothing.

"Sub-Zero? What are you doing here?" Sektor asked confused. He did not see this one coming.

"It's Clark." The rescuer told Sektor in a deadpan manner.

Sektor just stared in confusion. Clark sighed and revealed his usual clear color. Sektor seemed to recognize that.

Just then, Chameleon saw Scorpion thawing out of the ice. So "Clark" threw another ice ball at him. When Hanzo was frozen again, Chameleon turned to Mileena and Cyrax.

"Alright! Let give him everything we got!" Chameleon ordered Mileena and Cyrax as she took out her Sais and he took out his bombs. Little known fact: Chameleon is not a half bad leader.

So Chameleon started throwing more ice balls, acid balls, fire balls, psi balls and water balls, Mileena threw a countless amount of Sais and Cyrax started tossing bombs like a madman. All of these projectiles were directed at Scorpion, leaving a fog of dust and destroying much of the room. When the three finally stopped panting for air, they watched the dust subside. But to their horror, Scorpion was still up. His clothes were all torn up and he was grunting in pain. But the three could see that fire was in his mouth, ready to shoot out. Luckily, Mileena and Chameleon dodged to the side as Cyrax stood there since he was immune to fire.

"Sorry Scorpy! I'm one hundred percent FYAAAH PREEEEWF!" Cyrax taunted laughing robotically to himself as he danced in the inferno. But through the fire and flames, he recieved a fist strait to his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

Chameleon and Mileena jumped into the fray to battle Hanzo. Mileena lunged with a sai but Scorpion grabbed her wrist and threw her to the other side of the room, breaking another support beam. Cyrax tried to slash at the ninja with a buzzsaw to decapitate him. But Scorpion ducked and uppercutted him, sending him flying into the air and landing flat on his back, falling down two stories due to his weight. Scorpion tried to punch Chameleon, but Chameleon mirrored his exact move, colliding their fists together. They copied each other move for move, punch by punch, kick by kick for quite a while. But eventually, a loud, deep roar is heard. Scorpion turned back and saw an Oni club deck him strait in the face, sending him flying back thirty feet. "Clark" then took a look at the huffing and puffing Drahmin.

"Sorry. Had to take the stairs." Drahmin told his superior still panting.

Chameleon then took a look at the damage Drahmin did to Hanzo, then realized that six of his friends were down for the count. Clark then had an idea. He went up to Drahmin.

"Alright! I've got an idea! While you distract Scorpion, I'll get everybody out of here! Understand?" Chameleon told the Oni as he pointed to their unconcious allies. Drahmin nodded in understanding.

But before Chameleon went off, he gave Drahmin one last tip.

"In five minutes, I suggest you take the mask off." Chameleon said smiling under his mask. He knew the side effects very well.

Drahmin saluted and began to charge at the yellow ninja. Scorpion's eyes went wide open as he saw the oni charge at him and dodged to the side, making making Drahmin break another pillar. Scorpion, then had an idea to send this whole place down.

* * *

><p>Chameleon got Cyrax and Mileena up from unconciousness. Cyrax then used his cybernetic abilities to reattach Sektor's arm. Cyrax and Sektor then helped Reptile get up and out of the building. But upstairs, Mileena and Chameleon were trying to wake Baraka up, who was still unconcious with his rear up in the air.<p>

"But mommy, I don't wanna be a bloodthirsty warrior. I wanna be a botanist." Baraka muttered to himself as Mileena and Chameleon started to wake him up.

When Baraka opened his eyes, he strait to his feet. Mileena and Chameleon then saw the huge hole in his teeth. They stared in shock.

"Did we win?" Baraka happily asked not feeling any pain at all.

"We're working on it hun. Let's just get out of here." Mileena answered him as she patted his back with a smile. They then both left the building.

Chameleon then noticed Kano's dead body. He knelt to the corpse and from out of hammerspace, got a first aid kit. He then got a can of "Anti-Death Spray" from the kit and sprayed it all over Kano. Within seconds, Kano was up and ready.

"I knew I'd be back today!" Kano shouted in triumph to Chameleon.

They then noticed that the whole monastary was now shaking. Chameleon and Kano had a feeling Drahmin was now going berserk, so they went out of the monastary ASAP.

* * *

><p>Drahmin had taken off a mask a short while ago and was smashing everything in his way trying to get at the extremely injured Scorpion, from pillars to walls to even valuble artifacts. Scorpion just kept dodging the rampaging monster, making sure he breaks everything that can possibly support the building. Drahmin didn't even know what he was doing. He was just think <em>smash, smash, smash<em>.

The stability of the monastary gradually got worse and worse. The two were on the second floor by now and Scorpion saw a perfectly fine pillar. He rushed to the pillar and Drahmin pursued him. He waited for Drahmin to swing his club and dodged at the last second, making the oni smash the pillar to pieces.

Scorpion knew that the monastary couldn't take any more damage. So he made his escape. But before that, he grabbed Drahmin's mask and tossed it at his face, so he could see the building fall on him with sane eye. Drahmin strapped the mask on and noticed Scorpion escaping, and the whole building about to fall on him. He jumped out of a window and made a run for it.

* * *

><p>Outside, Reptile, Mileena, Cyrax, Sektor, Chameleon, Kano and Baraka saw the whole building collaspe. Sektor and Cyrax then used their binocular vision to see Drahmin running away from the collaspsing building crying out "crap, crap, crap" the whole way.<p>

The seven of them look in awe as they see Drahmin stop in front of them all covered in dust huffing and puffing for air.

"He got away." Drahmin told them dissapointed in himself.

With those words, they were sure Shao Khan would have them killed. So they left to his palace accepting their fate.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Scorpion was running from the destroyed building into the Living Forest. He was in critical condition and he knew it. One more hit from anything and it's back to the Netherealm. So he was running as fast as he could to find somewhere to heal his wounds.<p>

But then something metal smashed his crotch. Before Hanzo died of his injuries, he saw that the culprit was a Chaosrealmer coming from a hole in the ground. He then went to his knees and then fell face first on the grass.

"Owie" was the last word he said before his death.

Havik was recovering from hitting his head on something. He looked around and saw the corspe of Scorpion lying there. He then smiled to himself as he put an eating bib around his neck and got a fork and a knife from hammerspace.

"Thank you Albuquerque!" Havik hollered in joy as he dragged the corspe into the hole.

* * *

><p>Back in Shao Khan's throne room, everybody voted that Reptile be the one to break the new to Shao Khan. Reptile entered the room in a nervous manner and confronted his master.<p>

"That bloody Scorpion managed to destory the monastary! There I said it!" Reptile screamed out as crounched down, covering his face with his hands. He knew he was going to get killed by something due to the king's wrath.

But all he heard was joyous laughter. The other seven were confused and entered the throne room.

"What's the matter? I thought we needed to guard it?" Mileena asked her "father" confused.

Shao Khan wiped a tear from his eye and stopped laughing to explain.

"Well you see, I was tired of that stupid place. Who needed it anyways? I really wanted to make a awesome ninjaball stadium in it's place, but stupid Onagan magical laws or whatever wouldn't let me. So I got someone to convince Scorps that the monks help Quan-Chi slaughter his clan. And knowing him he bought it. IT...WAS...Glorious!"

"Then why did you get us to guard it?" Reptile asked pointing out the gaping plothole.

"Well I had to make it _somewhat_ legit." The emperor told his servant with a_ well duh_ look.

They were then excused with everybody except Baraka confused about the whole thing.

"Sweeeeet! An entirely new ninjaball stadium! CAN'T WAIT!" Baraka screamed jumping for joy.

The rest just shook their heads as they walked into the sunset. That incident wasted their entire break. Now the minions must wait for another break.

* * *

><p>Finished for now. I got other story ideas to work on. But I'll be back eventually to work on my MOB (Minions of Break) Universe. Thanks to all the reviewers. Adios for now.<p> 


End file.
